


Ride With the Moon in the Dead of Night

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe- A/B/O Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Vampires, Werewolves, minor character injury, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: The wards protecting the Upper New York pack are failing. When the pack alpha, Nick Fury, calls for aid, only one person answers: the vampire Howard Stark, promising the aid of his son. In return, he asks that his son be accepted into the pack. Fury promises that his strongest alpha will be given to Stark's son in marriage. Neither Steve nor Tony are initially pleased about this turn of events but they find themselves quickly falling in love. But not everyone is happy to allow a vampire into the pack and there is a traitor lurking in their midst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wikketkrikket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wikketkrikket/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful beta, @Neverever, who was an absolute lifesaver while I was working on this.  
> Written for the prompt: Tony is a lone vampire living with a werewolf pack for political reasons. Steve is determined to make him feel welcome.  
> This was so much fun to work on! I really hope you like your story.

Steve was a romantic.

He liked homecooked meals and dancing in the kitchen and long walks on the beach (or he would if there was a beach anywhere near them). He liked candlelit dinners and waking up next to somebody. He liked the idea of one day having pups to be underfoot in the house. So being sat down by Fury and told that he was expected to marry the Stark heir was more than a little disconcerting.

“You can’t be serious,” he said flatly, staring down at the file in his hand. “Tony Stark?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Fury replied. No, Fury’s frown certainly didn’t speak to a joke but he had always had the most deadpan expression of anyone Steve had ever known. Somehow, though, Steve suspected that he wasn’t joking this time.

“Can I ask why, sir?”

Fury sighed heavily. “I don’t think I need to tell you how much damage hunters have done these past few years,” he said. Steve nodded. He didn’t know how the human hunters were finding their pack but the woods surrounding the house were no longer safe. They hadn’t yet managed to find a way inside the house itself but Steve suspected they’d figure it out sooner or later.

In the meantime, the pack was confined to the house but it wasn’t enough. They thrived on moonlight, needed to hunt, things they could only get outside. As confined as they were, their omegas were feeling stifled and an unhappy omega couldn’t make it through a pregnancy. Their numbers were dwindling, a fact made worse by how their own hunters couldn’t leave the house without being ambushed. Steve himself had nearly been killed a fortnight ago and Fury had lost an eye last year.

“We need help,” Fury admitted, “and the Stark colony’s the only people who reached out. They said they thought the wards around the woods were dying.” It was something that had been discussed amongst the pack. The wards were nearly a thousand years old. Ordinarily, they would have been renewed some centuries ago but magic in werewolf packs had all but died out long before the wards would have needed to be renewed.

“What does this have to do with my marriage?” Steve asked impatiently.

“Howard-” Steve recognized the name of the Stark colony’s head, “-said that the only mage they had strong enough to replenish the wards was his son. He brought Tony out to the woods a week ago, told me that Tony took a look at the wards and said they would take years to renew by himself. Howard wanted a guarantee that Tony would be taken care of.”

“And you thought of marriage?”

“Actually, Tony thought of it though I heard his suggestion was more along the lines of making him pack.”

It wasn’t a terrible idea. Making Tony pack would ensure that he would be kept as safe as possible and happy during the years he would be with them. But there were only two ways to become pack- by being turned or by marrying into the pack. Turning Tony wasn’t an option. It was possible to turn a vampire into a werewolf, just as it was possible to turn a werewolf into a vampire, but it was frowned upon. Turning people was seen as a vulgar thing to do in these times. Most packs these days were comprised of born werewolves.

“Why me?” Steve asked even though he was sure he already knew the answer. He was the strongest alpha in the pack and poised to assume leadership after Fury died. He was the only logical person for the heir to the Stark colony to wed.

Fury glared at him with his one good eye. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Rogers. It doesn’t suit you.”

Steve nodded, inwardly groaning. “When does he get here?”

“This evening. You’ll be out on the porch, ready to greet him.” It wasn’t a request.

“Yes sir,” Steve said smartly. He stood and went to go find Bucky.

* * *

Bucky, who thought the whole thing was hilarious, had at least agreed to wait with him for Tony’s arrival. Of course, Bucky thought it was hilarious, Steve thought sourly. He had already found his mate, a werefalcon named Sam. _He_ wasn’t being forced into this arranged marriage.

Steve was perfectly aware that there was another reason why Fury had picked him and not anyone else in the pack: his sense of duty and loyalty to the pack had always been stronger than his personal feelings. He doubted that anyone else would have let themselves be talked into this marriage the way he had. He shifted uneasily as the Stark’s black car appeared at the end of the driveway.

“You’ll be fine, Stevie,” Bucky muttered. “And if he hurts you, I’ll eat him.”

Steve slowly turned to look at him. Bucky’s overprotectiveness had served them well when they’d been pups but it was no longer necessary and, frankly, sometimes Bucky had strange ideas.

“What?” Bucky asked innocently like he was unaware of what he’d said.

Fury came out to stand beside them as the car pulled up in front of the house. “They’re late,” he stated. “Supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.”

Steve shrugged. “Traffic could have been bad.”

A large man with a receding hairline got out of the driver’s seat and went around to open up the back door. Steve went very still, impatient now to get his first look at his future spouse. To his surprise though, the tall, slender man who got out of the backseat wasn’t Tony Stark.

The man climbed the stairs up to the porch as the driver went to the trunk and began pulling out luggage. “Good afternoon,” the man said politely. Steve was a little surprised to hear a British accent. He didn’t think that any of the Old World vampires had crossed the ocean. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jarvis, the Starks’ butler.”

“Afternoon. Nicholas Fury, pack alpha,” Fury said in return. “Where’s-”

“My apologies for Master Tony’s absence. He insisted on getting started on the wards,” Jarvis said smoothly.

“Alone?” Steve asked, startled. The woods weren’t safe for anyone, let alone a single vampire.

“I assure you, Master Tony is more than capable of looking out for himself,” Jarvis replied, more coolly.

Steve ignored him and glanced at Fury. Fury sighed, a sentiment that seemed to be happening more often. “Better go find him,” Fury said.

Jarvis opened his mouth but Steve was already looking at Bucky. “We’ll need Sam’s eyes,” he said. Bucky nodded and disappeared back inside. He turned back to Jarvis. “Do you have something of Tony’s that I can smell?”

“Are you certain this is necessary?” Jarvis asked but the driver was already rummaging in one of the trunks to find something.

“We promised he would be safe and right now, that means he can’t roam the woods alone.”

Jarvis frowned. “Mr. Stark didn’t say this would be dangerous,” he commented, voice turning tight with anger. Steve suspected it wasn’t directed at him though.

“Here! Tony never washes this one,” the driver called, waving a t-shirt. Even with his dulled human senses, Steve could smell it from where he stood nearly fifteen feet away. It would be much worse as a wolf. He wrinkled his nose.

He let out a subvocal whine as he transformed, the smell assaulting his poor nose. For a moment, he wished he could lie down and cover his nose with his paws but Tony- his soon-to-be mate- was alone in the woods. He dutifully trotted closer to the shirt and took a big whiff. Steve had always heard that vampires didn’t produce their own bodily fluids. That clearly wasn’t the case because the shirt mostly smelled of sweat. Underneath it though- he took another sniff just to be sure- he could smell something that reminded him a little of coconut. That was Tony then.

He took a few steps away, sure to go upwind, and settled down to wait for Bucky and Sam. On the porch, Fury and Jarvis were arguing about whether he should be permitted to stay to keep an eye on Tony. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, the pack was vulnerable right now and he didn’t like the idea of an outsider watching them during this time- and Jarvis, unlike Tony, was definitely an outsider; he would never be pack. On the other hand, the woods were dangerous right now and Steve had his own duties. He wouldn’t always be able to keep an eye on Tony. An extra pair of eyes would be appreciated.

Bucky, already transformed, came bounding out the door, Sam perched serenely on top of his head. They screeched to a halt beside the driver. Bucky sniffed at the shirt and Steve got to his feet. He figured the best place to start would be the turnoff from the main road, where the wards started.

He took off at a lope, Bucky catching up a moment later. Sam was no longer perched on his head but Steve could hear the soft beat of his wings overhead. There was a twenty-mile stretch of driveway between the house and the main road. Tony could be hiding in any of it.

This close to the house, the most of Tony’s scent that Steve could catch was coming from the shirt. A moment later, the scent dulled as though the driver had put it back in the trunk. Steve was grateful for the reprieve. It would make finding Tony a lot easier. Steve’s sense of smell was better than that of an ordinary wolf but he still had a limit of a little under five miles and something as overpowering as that shirt was hard to get through.

They were about five miles out from the main road when Bucky suddenly howled and darted off into the trees. A moment later, Steve himself was able to smell what Bucky had caught. He nearly stopped dead. Tony smelled like coconut, yes, but also a little like metal and something else that reminded Steve of the forest during a full moon. But most importantly, Tony smelled like _his_.

Steve whined and quickened his pace, easily outpacing both Sam and Bucky. He’d never scented anyone who smelled like a potential mate before. It was like coming home after a long trip. If Tony _smelled_ this good, Steve couldn’t wait to meet him.

He almost slammed into a tree upon entering the clearing where Tony was standing. Tony was facing away from him, pale blue magic dancing around his fingertips as he talked to the wards. There was no indication that Tony knew Steve was there, which worried Steve more than a little. If this was Tony taking care of himself, then Steve hated the thought of what Tony not taking care of himself looked like.

He howled, letting Bucky and Sam know where he was, and watched as Tony jumped about a foot off the ground. To his surprise, though Tony was clearly startled, his reaction time was fantastic. Tony whirled around, more magic gathering around his hands and starting to flash with lightning.

Tony was _gorgeous_ and Steve preened inwardly at the thought of such a lovely mate. He hated to think of himself as shallow but he’d always had an eye for aesthetic and Tony was certainly stunning. He was young and short for a vampire, appearing no older than twenty, though Steve had no doubt that Tony was at least as old as he was. He was pale but it wasn’t the waxy sallow look that his kind were so often depicted as. This was more like someone who rarely spent time outside. His brown hair curled over his ears and his eyes… gods above but Steve could get lost in those eyes- Bambi eyes, he noted absently.

Tony caught sight of him and the magic disappeared from his fingertips as quickly as it had appeared. “Hello there,” he murmured, dropping to one knee. He inhaled deeply, eyes dilating, and Steve remembered that vampires also had enhanced senses. “Are you mine? You smell like mine.”

Steve’s chest rumbled at the thought of belonging to this vampire just as Tony belonged to him. He leapt forward, shifting from wolf to human between one step and the next. Tony shot to his feet, reaching out to steady him.

In this form, Tony was smaller than him, coming just barely to his chin. Steve found that he liked the thought of tucking Tony into his chest. He liked that a lot. He nearly reached out to do just that but was able to stop himself in time.

“Tony,” he said quietly.

The side of Tony’s mouth quirked up. “That’s my name,” he said teasingly. After a moment, where neither of them said anything, he continued, “And you are?”

“Oh!” Steve said, blushing like mad. “Steve.”

“Steve,” Tony purred, eyes still dark. “You are mine, aren’t you, Steve?”

“Just as you are mine,” he said firmly. Tony’s smile grew and he nodded.

From behind them, Sam cleared his throat. “This is great,” he said. Steve knew where he was going with this. “Really, it is. But-”

“I know,” he interrupted without taking his eyes off Tony. “Tony, you can’t be out here alone.”

Tony’s eyes cleared immediately. He stepped back, Steve already feeling the loss. His brow furrowed. “Aren’t I supposed to be fixing your wards?” he demanded. “Isn’t that why I’m here?”

“The woods aren’t safe,” Steve began but Tony steamrolled over him.

“I can take care of myself!” he declared hotly.

Steve felt his own quick temper rising up. “You didn’t even know I was here until I howled!”

“I reacted quickly enough once I did!”

“That won’t matter if a hunter catches you off guard and stakes you first!” Steve didn’t realize he was shouting until Tony flinched. He caught his breath. That wasn’t the flinch of someone who just didn’t like yelling. That was the flinch of someone who knew that worse things came after it.

He lowered his voice, “Tony, we’re here to keep you safe but I can’t do that if you’re wandering the woods while I’m stuck inside the house.”

“I know,” Tony said frustratingly. “It’s just- I can hear the magic in the wards screaming for help. Gods, Steve. You don’t feel it?” He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up distractingly. “Your wards aren’t just sick. They’ve been poisoned.”

Steve froze. “Poisoned?” he asked carefully. He’d been thinking about that possibility for some time. It had just seemed a little too odd that the wards had been slowly deteriorating over a couple centuries only to suddenly start failing all at once.

Tony nodded. “You’re being sabotaged. I just wanted to help. But there’s nothing I can do until the poisoning stops. Any efforts I make will only be temporary until you catch the saboteur.”

“Is it something that can be done by a hunter?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head, eyes immeasurably sad. “No. I’m sorry- it has to be someone in your pack.”

“We have to tell Fury,” Sam said urgently.

“What if it _is_ Fury?” Bucky returned.

“We’ll keep it to ourselves for now,” Steve decided. “Tony, you said the wards would take years to fix. Can you fake it until we catch the-” He stopped, unable to say the word aloud. It felt like a betrayal, accusing one of the pack of being a traitor, even though he knew that they had been betrayed first.

Tony seemed to know what he was asking. He said, “Of course. I’ll need a workshop. Somewhere with a lot of glass.”

“We could move him into Pietro’s old room,” Bucky suggested.

Steve closed his eyes briefly. He’d been leading the hunt when Pietro had been killed. Though he knew that there was nothing more he could have done for the young wolf, the loss had still hit him hard.

“Agreed.”

* * *

The run back to the house went by much quicker than the run out to the wards had gone. Steve had worried briefly that Tony wouldn’t be able to keep up with them but, to his surprise and pleasure, Tony’s sense of smell wasn’t the only enhanced thing about the vampire and he kept pace with them easily.

When they returned, Jarvis was waiting for them. Sam and Bucky went back into the house while Steve stood by awkwardly as Tony said his goodbyes. Even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn’t tell what the two were saying to each other but both looked somber as they parted. Tony joined Steve on the porch and they watched in silence as the black car sped away.

Steve glanced over at Tony to see his arms wrapped around himself. He held out his hand. “You hungry?” he asked.

Tony eyed his hand before reaching out with one of his. Steve was surprised to feel that Tony, while cool, wasn’t as cold as he’d always heard vampires were. He interlaced their fingers.

“We missed dinner,” he added. One of the things that he _did_ know about vampires was that they did have to eat. They drank blood but it was more like drinking water would be to a human. Food was still an important part of their diet.

Tony grinned. “I’m nocturnal,” he pointed out.

“Great, you can have breakfast then.”

He led the way inside, appreciating Tony’s small gasp as they stepped through the front door. The pack had always been a large one, rarely having fewer than thirty members, and the outside of the stone and wood mansion reflected that. But Tony clearly hadn’t been anticipating the three-story atrium or the rock formation and waterfall in the living room.

“Do you like it?” Steve asked.

“It’s gorgeous,” Tony breathed, eyes trailing over the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the lake. “I didn’t expect-”

He stopped but Steve could guess what he was going to say. Vampires tended to be city-dwellers and the Stark colony was no exception. They ruled Manhattan, having done so for centuries, and city-dwellers tended to have… strong thoughts about people who lived in the country.

“Didn’t expect a couple of backcountry hicks to live in a place like this,” he finished gently.

To his credit, Tony blushed. “Well…” he hedged.

“It’s fine, Tony,” Steve said, letting him off the hook. He doubted that Tony had been anywhere other than Manhattan and he knew all too well the kind of propaganda that was spread about werewolves. It wouldn’t be fair to judge Tony on his preconceptions.

He led the way to the kitchen, past the pack pile in the middle of the living room floor. They were watching _Lady and the Tramp_ , a pack favorite. At any other time, he would have joined them but the run in the woods had made him hungry and Tony still had to be shown to his room.

He got Tony settled on a bar stool and then asked, “What are you hungry for?”

Tony thought about that for a moment. “Eggs and bacon?”

Steve went to the fridge to pull out the eggs, wholly unsurprised to see the blood bags now in the back of the fridge.

“And how cooked do you want the bacon?” He knew that vampires really only drank blood but he wasn’t sure if they were like werewolves and preferred very rare cooked meats.

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Crispy,” he said decisively. “Raw bacon is slimy.”

Steve smiled to himself at Tony’s affronted look. “Yeah, it’s not great,” he agreed.

They chatted while Steve worked. Steve learned about Tony’s penchant for inventing and told him about his love for art in return. Tony liked heavy metal and classic rock. Steve… didn’t. Steve often fell asleep soon after the sun set and Tony stayed up all night and most of the next day as well. But even though they definitely had their differences, they talked like they’d been friends most of their lives.

By the end of the meal, Steve was convinced. He may not have wanted this marriage when Fury had first mentioned it but falling in love with Tony wouldn’t be difficult at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve hadn’t been expecting to like Tony. He really hadn’t. Everyone knew that vampires were snooty and cold and arrogant. He’d heard plenty of stories about the cruelty that vampires, especially that Stark Colony, just casually threw around. And Tony _had_ been like that- for the first two days he’d been there.

But he had quickly warmed up. He adjusted easily enough to a diurnal schedule and didn’t laugh when Steve had told him that he’d thought vampires couldn’t go out in sunlight. He attended every pack dinner and movie night. He smiled at the sight of the dogpiles. He didn’t complain about Natasha scent marking him or Peter following him around like a lost pup or the wariness that the pack had shown him.

Steve really liked him.

He spent his days in Tony’s workshop, bringing him coffee and helping him unpack. He’d thought for sure that Tony would kick him out after they’d finished setting up the workshop but he hadn’t. He’d looked a little surprised that Steve wanted to sit and draw in the workshop but he hadn’t refused him.

And Steve _loved_ the workshop. He loved the magic that Tony wielded so easily with its blue sparks that seemed to have a life of their own. He loved Tony’s familiar, Dummy. He loved that Tony could do magic. He was rapidly coming to love Tony himself.

So it hurt a little when Tony looked so cautious when he walked in a little over a week after Tony had moved in.

“Morning, sweetheart,” he said, dropping a kiss on Tony’s forehead and leaving a plate of eggs and bacon on one of the tables.

Tony was staring at him oddly. Steve knew that he was fidgeting nervously but he hadn’t thought that Tony would have noticed. Maybe if he waited to ask his question, Tony would be okay. He settled on the couch, glancing around.

Tony sighed heavily. “Just spit it out, Steve.”

Steve jumped. He really had thought he was being more subtle than that. “Next week’s the full moon,” he began hesitantly.

Tony’s face fell. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what he had done wrong. He hastened to continue, “And I just wanted to ask if you-”

“Had finished the protection charms so the pack can run around outside?” Tony interrupted.

He was dumbfounded. Did Tony really think they would use him like that? “What?” he exclaimed. “No! I-” He stopped, Tony’s words catching up to him. “You can do that?”

Tony gestured at his workbench. Nearly twenty, brightly glowing satchels sat all in a neat pile. Steve moved closer, stunned. He’d never seen charms like these. He hadn’t even known that magic _could_ be placed in objects.

“They’re almost done,” Tony said. “I just need a couple more days to finish up the last few.”

“Tony, that’s incredible. Thank you.”

Tony flushed. Steve wanted very badly to kiss the smile off his face but he doubted that would go over well. Tony hadn’t really seemed ready for anything further than the few kisses Steve had given his forehead and he didn’t want to push.

Then he remembered why he’d actually come down to the workshop. “That’s not why I’m here,” he said with a little shake.

“The pack always goes for a run together during the full moon,” he said proudly. There were some packs in America that didn’t run together but the Upper New York pack was a cohesive pack. It mattered a lot to Steve that they were so close to each other that they wanted to spend the full moon together. “We haven’t been able to do it for the last few months so it’s been just a big dogpile in the living room but I was hoping you’d like to join us.”

Tony looked surprised. Steve wondered what had shocked him so. He knew that the full moon was sacred to werewolves but it was tradition in their pack. Tony was a part of that pack. He deserved to be able to go.

Oh gods, he wanted Tony to go.

Maybe Tony didn’t want to go. Maybe he didn’t want to spend any of it with Steve. Maybe he secretly hated Steve and was just trying to come up with an excuse about why he couldn’t go.

“You don’t have to,” he began nervously. “It was just an idea- you know, you’re right- it’s probably a silly idea- you’ll probably hate it-”

Tony stepped closer and laid a finger across his lips, silencing him. Steve couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to hold his wrist steady as he kissed Tony’s fingertip. Tony shivered. Steve wanted to crow from the rooftop that _he_ had made his mate feel good.

“Steve,” Tony said softly. “I’d love to go.”

A huge smile spread across Steve’s face. “Great,” he breathed. “Yeah. I’ll just- I’ll go tell the others then.”

* * *

Bucky, Sam, and Natasha were waiting outside for him. “He say yes?” Sam asked.

“’Course he did. Look at that dopey smile on his face,” Bucky teased.

Steve shoved him into the wall. “Don’t be rude,” he said archly. He turned his back on Bucky. “He said yes,” he told Natasha and Sam.

Sam grinned broadly. Natasha punched his arm. “Told you he would,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve muttered. She had been right. She always was but it never got any easier to admit it. He was a bit of a worrier, always had been. Bucky said it made him fit to lead the pack. Natasha said it just made him stressed.

“There’s more,” Steve said, remembering what Tony had said. “We’re gonna be able to go outside.”

He started walking away before he could see their reactions, if only to hide his smile as he heard three gasps. Then they were scrambling to catch up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

“A traitor.”

“Yes.”

“Did he say who?”

“He said he doesn’t know the pack well enough to figure it out.”

“What about you? What do you think?”

“I have a few suspects, none of them good.”

Fury was silent for a long moment as he tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Attacks from the outside, traitors within,” he murmured. He levelled his glare on Steve again. “You’ll keep an eye on them?”

“Of course, sir,” Steve replied readily.

“How’s Stark settling in?” Fury asked, turning their conversation to more pleasant matters.

Steve grinned at the thought of his future mate. “Tony’s doing great. Peter- May’s pup- has started helping him out. Tony says he doesn’t have any magic but he’s good at measuring ingredients.” His smile turned fond as he thought about that morning when he’d found them covered in flower petals that morning- the result of some accident. No one had been hurt and the two had been laughing so Steve hadn’t worried about it. But the sight of his intended with a pup… It had stirred Steve’s heart to see it.

Fury was watching him amusedly like he knew what Steve was thinking about. “Any thoughts on when you’ll mate?”

“We’re taking it slow,” Steve admitted. Up until now, they’d only held hands and exchanged chaste kisses on the cheek. Steve had tried once to kiss him a few days ago but Tony had pushed him back gently, saying that he wasn’t ready. Steve hadn’t pushed again. He was sure that Tony had to be stressed, what with an arranged marriage and the protections spells and then the whole mess with the wards.

“Barnes said he’s working on a couple protection spells?”

Steve nodded. “To let us run during the moon tonight.”

“Does he know if they’ll work?”

That was a trickier question. Steve had always been protective of the pack- it was one of the qualities that had led to him being selected as the next pack alpha- so he’d asked Tony the same question a few days earlier. Tony had been rather offended that Steve had even asked, had retorted huffily that everything he made worked, but he had eventually admitted that he hadn’t tested the protection spells. Steve had considered calling the whole thing off but there’d been this hurt, resigned look in Tony’s eyes like he was just waiting for Steve to tell him they weren’t good enough, that _he_ wasn’t good enough.

“They’ll work,” he told Fury firmly.

Fury raised an eyebrow. Steve was sure that he knew what Steve wasn’t saying but he met Fury’s gaze steadily and, eventually, the pack alpha nodded.

“Glad to hear it. Moonrise is at 7:02 tonight. I’ll see you then.”

Steve nodded shortly and showed himself out, accepting the dismissal.

* * *

Steve _did_ have a list of people he suspected but it only consisted of one name: Brock Rumlow.

Rumlow had been a perfectly fine wolf, albeit rather grumpy, until the day his mate had been killed by hunters. Ophelia’s loss had hit him hard and he’d gone somewhat off the rails, constantly raving about how all hunters deserved to be slaughtered. Steve still wouldn’t have suspected him capable of such sabotage though except that, well, the wards had started failing only weeks after Ophelia’s death.

He wasn’t entirely certain what Rumlow’s goal was, if it was to punish the pack for failing his family or if it was to entice hunters in so that when they attacked, they’d be killed by the pack defending themselves. To Steve, they both seemed like poor goals but if Rumlow had been driven mad by grief, he supposed that any of it was possible.

Rumlow was leaning up against the kitchen doorway, listening as Tony rambled to Sam about how excited he was for the run. Steve kept an eye on him as he made lunch for himself and Tony, watching how he reacted to what Tony was saying.

Tony hadn’t said anything about the protection spells he’d been working on but he had mentioned going outside more than once. There’d been a rumor flying around the pack for a week that this month’s run would be outside again so it wasn’t like Tony was spilling a secret or anything but the protection spells were another matter.

For the most part, Rumlow looked as stoic as he always did but then Tony would mention getting to see the moon again or smelling the trees and his face would light up with this sort of wild glee. It made Steve more than a little uncomfortable to see it but he noted it as suspicious and set it aside.

He dropped a quick kiss on top of Tony’s head as he set a plate down in front of him. Distracted by the food, Tony stopped talking and Rumlow, still unnoticed by either Sam or Tony, disappeared into the gloom of the hallway.

Steve followed him.

“Rumlow,” he called. “Everything okay?”

At the other end of the hallway, Rumlow had frozen. He slowly turned back to face Steve, his expression now studiously blank. “Rogers. Why do you ask?”

Steve shrugged as casually as he could. “You looked pretty happy in there. Happiest I think I’ve seen you since Ophelia-”

“Don’t say her name!” Rumlow hissed. “You don’t have the right.”

Steve accepted that. He and Ophelia hadn’t been close but she had been under his command. It had been Steve’s decision to send her out past the wards that day to meet with another pack. She hadn’t come back.

“Just wanted to check on you,” he said quietly.

“Don’t worry about me, Rogers,” Rumlow snapped. “Worry about yourself and that little vampire of yours.”

Steve straightened, eyes narrowing. “What are you saying?”

He smiled oily. “Nothing, of course.” He gave a short, little bow. “If that’ll be all?”

Steve nodded. “That was it.”

“For the good of the pack,” Rumlow muttered as he left.

Steve stared after him, his cryptic final words ringing in his ears. Eventually, Tony poked his head out of the kitchen. “Steve? Are you gonna eat your sandwich? Cause Bucky just got here and he looks hungry.”

Steve grinned to himself, amused despite his worry, and called back, “Be there in a moment.”

They would be safe tonight but he needed to figure out who Rumlow’s friends were. Maybe they’d noticed something.

* * *

He watched Rumlow closely as Tony handed out the protection spells, looking for any sign that he was less than pleased with them. There was certainly some sort of expression on his face but Steve couldn’t quite tell what it was.

As the moon rose over the horizon, the pack made its way outside. Steve could already feel the change starting to take control over him. At any other time during the month, he could control his change into the wolf but never during the full moon.

His skin rippled and he let out a low pained howl. A forced change was always painful. Then there was a gentle hand carding through his hair. He turned and saw Tony stroking him. “I’ve got you, Steve,” Tony promised. “You’re gonna be okay.” The change wasn’t any less painful but it was bearable with Tony beside him.

Fury, huge and dark-furred, howled as the sun rose over the trees. Steve, now a golden wolf with fur bright as his hair, answered, as did Bucky, gleaming white beside him, and the rest of the pack. For a moment, it was as wonderful and familiar as everything Steve had been missing. Then a new voice joined the howl. In surprise, he nearly stopped.

Beside him, where Tony had been standing, was a beautiful brown wolf, the same shade as Tony’s eyes.

There was a mischievous twinkle in the wolf’s eyes. Steve moved closer and sniffed at him. It was Tony’s scent: coconut, metal, and pine. He yipped at Tony. Tony let out an answering bark. He’d heard rumors that vampires were capable of shapeshifting but he’d never quite believed it. It had seemed too cliché but here was the proof in front of him.

Fury was now circling Tony, as though confirming that this was in fact their vampire and not an intruder. Tony danced uneasily away, toward Steve who growled lowly at his alpha, unhappy that his mate was uncomfortable.

Fury’s ear pricked up, a clear sign that he was amused but Steve refused to feel bad. After a moment though, he glanced away, aware that he was not yet pack alpha and didn’t have the right to challenge him. Without further comment, Fury turned and darted away into the trees.

A few of the older wolves followed him. The younger wolves- including Tony’s new apprentice, Peter- broke off in a different group. Rumlow and his cronies went off in a separate direction. Steve’s eyes followed them until they were out of sight, the protection spell weighing heavily on its chain around his neck.

He looked around to see who was left: Tony, of course, Bucky and Sam, Natasha (who was sniffing interestedly at Tony) and her mate, a hulking beast of a wolf, Bruce, and a few others that Steve had grown up with.

He glanced over at Tony, interested to see what he would do during his first full moon. Tony just gazed back at him, seemingly content to follow Steve’s lead. The alpha in him preened at his mate submitting to him.

Without warning, he bolted away into the woods. He heard Tony give an excited yip behind him before giving chase. The rest of their group followed but Steve had been able to outrun all of them since they’d outgrown their pup stage. He lost most of them easily. Only Tony was able to keep pace with him, a fact that Steve attributed to his vampiric abilities.

He stopped abruptly. Tony, only a few paces behind him, tried to skid to a halt but wasn’t able to manage it. They tumbled to the ground together, triggering Steve’s fight or flight instinct. With Tony’s scent in his nose and his hindbrain shouting, “ _Mine!”_ Steve wasn’t much inclined to either fight or flee though. He was much more inclined to roll Tony over, press him into the ground-

But Tony wasn’t ready for that.

He whined softly and pulled away, preparing to climb to his feet. Tony let out the cutest little growl, however, and nipped gently at Steve’s ear, tugging him back down. He curled up beside Steve, waiting for him to settle down. It took Steve a moment to realize what he wanted but, once he did, he immediately lay still as Tony licked at his head.

Usually during the full moon, Steve had energy to spare, only relieved by hunting and chasing his packmates. But with Tony contentedly grooming him, he was perfectly happy to doze until Tony was finished and he could return the favor.

They spent the night in the little clearing, dozing off and on. Steve wandered off once to go hunt a couple of rabbits. He brought back one to Tony (who didn’t eat it but he did shift back into his human form to drain its blood).

By dawn, Tony was asleep. Steve was rapidly getting there as the shift back always took a lot out of him. Still, he rose, unsure of how long Tony’s protection spells would last. At some point during his sleep, Tony had lost control of his shift so it was a simple matter to scoop him up into his arms. Tony sighed softly and curled into him. He thought his heart might burst out of his chest, he was so pleased.

They were among the first ones back to the house. Usually, Steve waited on the porch to make sure that everyone made it home safely but Fury, also shifted back, took one look at Tony asleep in Steve’s arms and waved him inside.

“Take care of your mate,” he murmured.

Steve nodded his thanks. The house was silent. Those who were home already had probably collapsed into their beds. Steve had every intention of doing the same thing as soon as he dropped Tony off.

“Tony,” he said quietly as they neared the attic. “Sweetheart, you have to wake up.”

He knew that he could have climbed the ladder to tuck Tony into bed but a werewolf’s territory was sacred to them. While Tony wasn’t a werewolf, it was still important to Steve. He hadn’t been invited into the attic; therefore, he _wouldn’t_ go into the attic.

Tony grumbled wordlessly. For a moment, Steve thought he wasn’t going to wake up but then he blinked slowly. Steve was arrested by the sight of those long eyelashes fluttering open.

“Bedtime,” he said softly.

Tony rolled his head to glare at the attic ladder. “Don’ wanna go,” he mumbled sleepily.

Steve hid a smile by kissing the top of his head. “You have to.” He carefully set him on his feet, not moving away until he was certain Tony could stand on his own. Tony swayed a little but was mostly steady while Steve pulled down the ladder from the ceiling hatch.

He stepped away so that Tony could climb up. Tony climbed two steps before he stopped and turned around to face him. “Hey, Steve?” he asked. “Come here.”

Obediently, Steve moved closer. Tony looped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him in even more. This close, they were eye to eye. Steve could count every tiny freckle on his face. He hadn’t even known Tony had freckles.

“Thank you,” Tony said and pressed his lips to Steve’s.

It was the gentlest, chastest kiss Steve had ever had but it was perfect because it was his mate. His hands came up to frame Tony’s waist and he realized just how _tiny_ Tony was compared to him. Tony pulled away but didn’t go far, just far enough to press his forehead to Steve’s.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed.

Tony’s eyes were still closed but he smiled at Steve’s words. Steve couldn’t resist kissing him again, lingering against his lips. He drifted to lay small kisses on Tony’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, his eyelids, eventually coming back to his mouth. This time, Tony sighed into the kiss. The thought flitted across Steve’s mind to deepen it but he didn’t. This was enough.

“Bed,” he murmured.

“Hmm,” Tony hummed.

“I’ll see you when you wake up,” he promised. Regretfully, he pulled away. Tony’s hands fell to clutch at the ladder like he wasn’t sure he could stand without Steve’s support.

“Good night, sweetheart.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve could feel eyes on him.

He was pretty sure that they were ogling him and, if that was the case, he was also equally certain he knew who was doing the ogling. He glanced at the door reflected in the screen and yep- there was Tony leaning up against the doorframe and eyeing him shamelessly.

Ordinarily, Steve would have had no problem showing off for his mate but there was something serious in Tony’s eyes. He slowed to a walk and then to an eventual stop. He turned off the treadmill, wiped it down, and then turned to face Tony.

His face split into a broad grin as he bounded over. Tony opened his arms for Steve to step into them, tilting his face up to eagerly await his kiss.

Steve never wanted to disappoint his mate and that morning was certainly no exception. He dropped a kiss first on the tip of Tony’s nose. “Hello darling,” Tony murmured before Steve took his mouth in a sweet kiss. Dimly, he heard Natasha and Clint cooing- barely audible over Bucky’s retching- but he refused to take his attention away from Tony. He gently teased him until Tony was opening up under his attention.

When Steve pulled away, Tony was all but hanging limply in his arms, a vacant expression in his eyes. It was a good look on him. Steve smiled smugly and said, “Hi sweetheart.”

“Oh,” Tony said dumbly. Steve’s smug smile grew.

His hands came up to cup Tony’s face and then ran down the sides of his neck and arms until they were holding hands. “Are you going to be okay tonight?” he asked gently.

It was the full moon again- Tony’s fifth since coming to the pack. Tony usually spent the full moon running with the pack but this one was different. They were nearly out of blood bags but, since neither of them could make it to the city to purchase more, Jarvis was bringing them to the house.

Steve didn’t really like the thought of Tony all alone in the house, especially not with Rumlow on the loose, but someone had to be there to welcome Jarvis. He’d offered to stay behind to keep Tony company but Tony had refused him.

“I’ll be fine,” Tony promised.

Steve wasn’t entirely convinced but he still nodded. “What brings you out of the house? Not often I get to see you out of your workshop,” he teased.

“Wanted to talk to you,” Tony said. “Privately.”

He couldn’t help but be surprised by the request. Tony had never had any problems with dragging Steve off to have a conversation with him so for him to be _requesting_ privacy…it had to be serious. He followed him through the house up to the attic, pausing at the base of the ladder. Tony had never given him permission to enter his nest before. It felt incredibly private to be allowed entry now. He almost wanted to take a moment to savor it but Tony jerked his head impatiently. Steve climbed swiftly, pausing again at the top to look around curiously.

Werewolves had bedrooms similar to humans but vampires, he knew, nested. Tony’s seemed to be focused on comfort. It was large and circular, lined with pillowed walls. Steve eyed the blankets and pillows. They looked soft- softer than anything Steve had in his own room. There was a beautiful, multicolored quilt folded up in one corner.

When Steve thought about Tony’s ultra-modern, sleek workshop and compared it to his nest, he felt like he was being given an incredible privilege, that he got to see this side to Tony that few people ever did.

He turned his attention back to Tony and nodded for him to continue. Tony opened his mouth, took a deep breath like he was preparing a speech, and then said, “I need a live donor.”

“A what?” Steve asked, a little confused.

Tony raised his head from where he’d buried it in his hands. “I need to drink someone’s blood,” he explained and made a tiny ta-da motion with his hands as though he thought that was enough of an explanation.

“Why?”

Tony screwed up his face, evidently thinking about his answer. “You know how there are those protein shakes that Bucky really likes?” he said slowly. Steve nodded. “Think of bagged blood like those protein shakes. I _could_ try to live off of them but I _shouldn’t_.”

Horror was slowly creeping over him. “Tony, are we starving you?” he gasped.

“No!” Tony nearly shouted and groaned. “Gods, I’m messing this up, aren’t I?” He picked up Steve’s hand, running his thumb soothingly over the back of it. Steve felt himself relax, both at Tony’s words and his gentle movement. “It’s like this- we’re not supposed to go more than six months without drinking from a person. It’s not good for us.”

“Why?” Steve asked again, genuinely curious. He couldn’t tell what was different about blood from a person as opposed to blood from a bag but maybe Tony could.

Tony just shrugged though. “Hormones, maybe? I don’t know. Point is, I’ve still got another month before it becomes necessary but since Jarvis is coming today, we were thinking about having him bring a donor with him. But I wanted to ask your permission first because it’s your home and-”

Steve started growling, unable to help himself. Instinct demanded he bared his teeth and flashed his eyes. Tony was _his_. His to claim, his to mark, his to be marked by.

“That’s a no, isn’t it?” Tony said resignedly. “Is it the inviting someone past the wards part? Cause I can go out to meet them.”

His growl turned into a snarl. Tony frowned.

“Do you not approve of me drinking from a live donor? Steve, I don’t have much of a choice and they willingly offer. You have to work with me here. I don’t know what’s bothering you.”

“You’re _my_ mate,” Steve growled through gritted teeth. Tony shivered and Steve tried to pull away, thinking that he was scaring him, but then he saw how Tony’s eyes dilated. He wasn’t scared at all.

“Why can’t you drink from _me_?” Steve continued, growl fading away to something more plaintive.

Tony’s mouth dropped open in a silent, “Oh.”

“You- you would let me do that?” he asked, clearly touched. Steve knew what he was focusing on. Wolves didn’t bare their necks to anyone. Their necks were vulnerable, soft, only to be shown to those they trusted above all others. Tony was a predator. He had probably thought that Steve would never feel comfortable showing him his neck.

Truthfully, Steve hadn’t even known until the words came out of his mouth that that was what he wanted Tony to do. He still wasn’t sure that he was entirely happy with the thought of baring his neck. But Tony was his mate. If he couldn’t show his neck to Tony, then who to?

He had been silent too long. Tony’s expression was starting to fall. Steve reached out and pulled him into his arms.

“Of course,” he said simply. “You’re my mate.”

Tony let out a soft sob and burrowed into him, tucking his cold nose into Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms tighter around him and pressed a hard kiss to the top of Tony’s head.

“I love you,” Tony blurted out.

Steve pulled back slightly, stunned. For a moment, Tony almost looked like he wanted to reel the words back in but then his face tightened in resolve. “I love you,” he repeated.

“ _Tony_ ,” he breathed out and pulled him back in.

* * *

Later, after they were sated and happy and curled together in the nest, Tony asked quietly, “Would you really let me bite you?”

Steve hummed in assent, not looking up from where his hand was tracing gentle circles on Tony’s back. “Now, if you want.”

Tony frowned. “It’ll probably exhaust you. I need a lot.”

“Then I won’t go on the run,” Steve said unconcernedly. “Rather spend the time with you anyway.”

“You would?”

“Course I would. I love you.”

Tony went very still on top of him. It took him a moment to realize what he had said. He hadn’t wanted to tell Tony earlier in case he thought it was just an automatic response to him saying it. But Steve had been thinking it for so long that it had become almost casual to him- the sky was blue, weres were shapeshifters, and he was madly in love with Tony Stark.

“I do,” he said gently. “I have loved you since the moment I met you.”

Tony buried his blush in his chest. Steve leaned over to grab his phone. “Here, look,” he said as he sent a quick text to Fury telling him that he wouldn’t be there for the run. “Now, you gonna tell Jarvis not to worry about bringing that donor?”

Tony grinned at him. “Would it make you feel better if you told him?”

“…Yes.”

He only gave Jarvis about half his attention, too focused on Tony rearranging the nest. The pillows and blankets were moved back from where they’d been tossed aside. Steve lifted up so that Tony could tuck a couple pillows under him and then pulled the quilt closer to them.

“You’ll take good care of him, won’t you?” Jarvis asked sharply. He’d phrased it like a question but it sounded more like a demand. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if Jarvis would bring the donor anyway just in case Steve couldn’t handle Tony biting him. He wouldn’t blame him if he did. It had been clear when he’d met Jarvis that the man was as much a father to Tony as Howard was, perhaps more so. If he were in Jarvis’ place, he would want a backup plan in case things went badly wrong.

“Of course, sir,” he promised. “We’ll see you in a few hours.”

He passed the phone back to Tony. “How do you want to do this?” he asked.

Tony shrugged. “I’m good with anything. It’s you that I’m worried about- or, well, it’s me actually. What’s least likely to get me attacked?”

Steve considered the question for a moment and then settled on his back, pulling Tony over so that he was half on top of Steve and half laying on his side. “Is this okay?”

Tony nodded before stretching up to kiss Steve lightly on the lips. “Hey Steve?” he asked, moving down to press a gentle kiss against Steve’s neck. “I think I’m ready for the mating ceremony.” He kissed his neck again.

“Yeah?” Steve replied, hand coming up to stroke his back. “I think I am too.”

Tony continued pressing soft kisses to Steve’s throat and shoulders, distracting him by telling about what he could expect from the bite and how his plans for the ward replenishing were coming along. Steve slowly relaxed, used to the soft buzz of his mate talking.

“Tell me what the ceremony will be like,” Tony said.

Steve opened his mouth to tell him about werewolf mating ceremonies. That was when Tony bit down. Tony had told him that vampires produced a venom that numbed the skin so their victims wouldn’t feel anything more than the smallest of pricks and a slight itch.

But Steve’s senses were far more sensitive than a human’s. He felt the bite and was unable to stop himself from tensing up, muscles bunching in preparation of throwing Tony off. Carefully, Tony reached up to pet Steve’s hair, combing his fingers through with long strokes.

Steve reminded himself that this was his mate. This wasn’t an attacker. This wasn’t even one of the pups playing too hard. This was Tony.

He shuddered, all his muscles relaxing at one time. His hand slipped around Tony’s waist to pull him in closer and he began talking again.

There were there for a long time, just as Tony had said earlier. It wasn’t the orgasmic event that the media painted it to be. He couldn’t even really feel the blood leaving his body though he could certainly feel himself steadily growing weaker. He finished telling Tony about the ceremony and then began talking about his hopes for the growth of the pack.  His words began to slow and then to falter. The first time his voice stopped, Tony glanced up seemingly to make sure Steve was okay. He’d smiled reassuringly, though Tony looked a little out of focus, and waved a lazy hand for him to continue. Tony had but he’d kept glancing back up at him.

By the time Tony finally pulled away with a few licks to the bite marks to seal the wounds, Steve was nearly asleep and moonrise was almost upon them. Distantly, he felt Tony check his pulse before pulling the blankets up around them.

A few moments later, he felt the change upon him. He trembled once and then transformed. But, for the first time in his life, it was nearly painless. He couldn’t help but wonder if that was because he was so exhausted.

He settled his head in Tony’s lap, letting out a soft whine. Tony’s hand came down to rest in his fur, petting him gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke cold.

That wasn’t particularly unusual for him. Since he had started sharing Tony’s nest after their mating ceremony five months earlier, he often woke cold because Tony was a vampire incapable of producing his own blood.

But today he wasn’t cold because of Tony- or rather it _was_ because of him, just more the lack of him. Tony wasn’t curled up beside him when he woke, odd because it wasn’t like he was a particularly early riser. If he could, Tony would sleep away the entire night and most of the day before he woke.

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and looked around for his absent mate. He didn’t have to look far. Their attic room had a large round window on one wall. He’d built a window seat there for Tony as a mating present. Now, it was Tony’s favorite place to sit and think.

“Sweetheart,” he said softly, realizing that he’d fallen asleep before Tony had come to bed. “Did you sleep at all?”

Tony shook his head. “Thinking,” he said simply.

Steve stood and pulled on his pants before he crossed the room. Tony eyed him, seemingly distracted by the show. Once, Steve might have been embarrassed by Tony’s obvious ogling but he was used to it by now.

He kissed the top of Tony’s head. “What about?”

Tony was quiet for a moment. Then he said the words Steve would never have expected from him in a thousand years: “What if I destroy the wards?”

* * *

Steve dragged him to Fury’s office and sat him down in front of the desk. “Tell him what you told me,” he said.

Fury stared at the two of them curiously before he steepled his hands together. “Tell me what?” he asked.

“I was trying to think about another way to fix the wards,” Tony began. “Because I’m worried about just waiting for them to fail but then I had this thought. Why wait? If I take the initiative, destroy them now, I can rebuild them in a matter of hours instead of years.”

“How?” Fury asked, sounding intrigued.

“I wouldn’t be trying to make my magic compatible with someone else’s. That’s the problem with repairing them- I have to merge my magic with the existing magic in the wards. But if it’s all me-”

“-You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Tony smiled, knowing that he had a bit of an ego. “If it’s all me,” he repeated, “I don’t have to worry about the compatibility. It won’t take nearly as long.”

“There’s a tradeoff,” Steve said, speaking up only when it seemed like Tony wasn’t going to add anything more. “His entire focus has to be on the wards. It’ll leave him vulnerable.”

“Worried about our traitor?” Fury asked.

“I think it’s Rumlow, sir.”

“That’s a bold accusation. Are you sure?”

Steve thought about the last year’s worth of snide comments Rumlow had made, the vague threats, the times Steve had caught him eavesdropping… and then there was the attack during the full moon last month. He still shuddered thinking about it. It had only been because of his quick thinking and Tony’s protection charms that the pack hadn’t been wiped out. None had made it out unscathed- even Steve himself had suffered a broken wrist- except for Rumlow.

“I’m sure,” he said quietly.

* * *

“I need your help,” he told Bucky.

Bucky didn’t bother looking up from where he was preparing a marinade for tomorrow’s dinner. “Sounds serious.”

“Tony wants to destroy the wards.”

Bucky looked up then. “He wants to what?”

“Destroy the wards. He says he can rebuild them faster than he can repair them.”

“But-” Bucky stopped, looking uncomfortable. “If the wards are destroyed, won’t that leave the pack vulnerable?”

“For hours,” Steve agreed. He heard a slight gasp from behind the wall separating the kitchen from the hallway and then footsteps quickly walking away. He smiled grimly. “That’s why I want you with me at our borders, defending the pack.”

* * *

“Do you think he fell for it?” Bucky asked grimly as they watched Tony spin magic through his fingers. Another section of the wards shimmered and then disappeared.

“If he didn’t, we’ll know soon enough,” Steve replied. Personally, he wasn’t sure what he wanted Rumlow to do. Part of him wanted Rumlow to lead the hunters here so that this would finally be over. Part of him wanted him to have not fallen for the trap, if only because he didn’t want to lead his pack into a battle where he knew that some of them would die. Mostly, he just wished that Tony had somehow been wrong, that the wards weren’t under attack and one of his pack wasn’t a traitor.

Another section disappeared.

“Get ready,” he murmured, realizing how few of the wards were left. Bucky nodded and howled lowly, passing the word on. There were a few answering howls but most were silent.

It had surprised Steve how many members of the pack had joined him for this. He had asked all those able to fight except for those he had believed to be in league with Rumlow. Nearly all of them had agreed. He had expressed his surprise to Tony, saying, “They must really love you.”

Tony, busy preparing the strongest protection charms he knew, had smiled tightly. “It’s not me, darling. It’s you.” When Steve hadn’t replied, he’d paused in his work to face him fully. “You asked them to trust you but I think you must have missed how much they already do. You’re their leader, Steve, their alpha.”

“Fury-”

“Fury is the pack alpha, yes, but who takes care of them when they’re sick? Who watches over the pups unasked? Who calls for dogpiles and movie nights and pack dinners? Many of them have grown up trusting you. So when you asked them, they said ‘yes.’”

 Tony, despite his focus, turned slightly to say, “Last bit.”

Steve nodded sharply. “Understood.”

An instant later, the last of the wards disappeared. The Upper New York pack was left defenseless for the first time in centuries. Tony immediately launched into the rebuilding efforts. Steve remembered what he had said earlier- that the rebuilding would take much longer than the destruction had.

Bruce, further down the line, fidgeted just a little. “Steady,” Steve muttered.

He scanned the trees, searching for any sign of movement. Normally, he would have been able to smell them but the wind was against them and Tony’s magic smelled so strongly of coconut it nearly drowned out all other scents.

All was still. Only the leaves rustled in the wind.

A shot rang out.

The bullet, pure silver and gleaming in the sunlight, sped through the space where the wards had once been and slammed into the protective field Tony had constructed around himself. Steve didn’t know whether the bullet had been meant to test whether the wards were still up or if it had been meant for Tony but it didn’t matter. His mate was in danger.

He saw red.

Almost before he knew it, he was running forward. His feet left the ground as a human and touched back down as a wolf. He raised his voice in a battle cry, a terrifying snarl that the pack answered.

Around him, the pack shifted and sprinted forward to join him. Now that he was shifted, he could spot the hunters lurking in the trees. He set his sights on the one with his gun still raised and smoking.

* * *

He didn’t know how long the battle lasted. The hunters’ guns rang out until they ran out of bullets and then they drew silver swords. Steve felled first one- then five- then too many to keep track. The pack hadn’t lost any ground. They still held steady around Tony though many of them lay still and motionless on the ground.

Bucky, he knew, was one of them. His left arm, the victim of a hunter’s bullet, was mangled beyond recognition. Sam had shifted back into his human form, retaining only his wings, the better to stand over and defend his injured mate. Steve’s heart ached. He had grown up with Bucky. They were brothers, packmates.

He caught a different scent- a familiar one, gunmetal and blood and burning ozone- moving steadily toward Tony. He turned and darted off in the same direction.

He wasn’t going to make it. In the distance, he could see the dark shadow creeping toward Tony- Tony who was focused entirely on the wards and not on his own protection spell which had fallen as his focus shifted. Desperately, he threw himself forward, urging himself to move faster. He bowled over a hunter, using his back as a launching pad.

Steve slammed headfirst into Rumlow. The two tumbled away from Tony, skidding to a halt several feet away. Rumlow had shifted back to human during the fall. He was bleeding heavily but he still attempted to stand and slumped back down. Steve shifted as well and climbed to his feet.

“Why?” he demanded. “We’re pack. We’re _family._ ”

Rumlow sneered and then winced. “Family,” he spat. “You killed my family. My mate is _gone_ and it’s. Your. Fault!” He was screaming by the end of it, eyes crazed, as he shifted up onto his elbows. “You took everything from me!” He smiled, a twisted, deranged thing. “I’m just repaying the favor.”

Around them, the sounds of the battle had ceased. Steve didn’t dare take his eyes off Rumlow to see if it was truly over but he heard Natasha’s reassuring bark, could smell the rest of his pack.

“It’s over, Rumlow. You’ve lost,” he said quietly.

“Have I?” Rumlow asked. Steve, alerted by his tone, tensed. Quick as a whip, Rumlow pulled out a gun. He aimed at Tony and fired, all in one smooth motion. But Steve was already moving, throwing himself in front of the gun.

For a moment, he thought Rumlow foolish for bringing a gun with lead bullets to a battle with wolves. Then the burning began low in his stomach. Stunned that a _wolf_ would bring such a weapon to battle, he choked out the word, “Silver?” Rumlow smiled smugly.

As Steve sank to the ground, vision going black, he thought he heard someone screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony wasn’t supposed to stop the spells once he had begun them. Stopping a spell once he had started the casting caused the magic to lash out irrationally and people, often the caster, got hurt. He’d only ever stopped a spell once. It had cost his best friend the use of his legs. He’d never done so again. But when he heard the gun shot- when he heard Steve cry out- he couldn’t stop himself.

He turned.

Steve was sinking to the ground, hands clutching at his stomach, blood spilling from between his fingers. Rumlow lay beside him, gun raised.

Tony screamed wordlessly. That was his _mate_ , the love of his life. Rumlow looked up at him and grinned like he wasn’t at all ashamed of the death and destruction he’d brought upon the pack. Tony could feel his magic welling up inside him, preparing to burst free. He tried to hold it back but it slipped free.

At least it latched on to Rumlow. It tore into him, pulling him apart at the seams, until all that was left were a few scraps of fabric.

Tony tried to rush to Steve but Natasha grabbed hold of his arm. “The wards,” she whispered urgently. “You have to finish the wards.”

“No,” he argued. “Steve- I have to- _Steve_.”

“Bruce is checking him,” she promised. Over her shoulder, Bruce was indeed pulling off strips of his own shirt to press to Steve’s wounds. But Tony couldn’t see if he was alive or dead. That seemed more important than finishing the wards.

“I should be with him.”

“Steve would want you to finish the wards.”

He glared at her. That was just playing dirty. She smiled shamelessly.

“He wants the pack safe.”

Tony sighed and raised his hands again.

* * *

He didn’t know how much longer he was there building the new wards. He made them better, stronger than they had been before. Natasha and Sam and a few others who Tony knew but couldn’t remember the names stood guard over him as the rest of the pack gathered their wounded and their dead and brought them home.

When he finally lowered his hands again, the last of the wards shimmering into place, it was with an exhausted and heavy heart. Natasha reached out to catch him as his knees buckled.

“Home?” he asked quietly.

She nodded, smiling gently at him. “Home,” she agreed.

Natasha carried him back to the house. Bruce met them at the door, looking just as tired as Tony felt.

“Steve?” he asked.

“He’s upstairs,” Bruce said. “In your nest.”

“He’s okay?”

“He’ll be fine. He just needs time to heal and rest.”

“Rest,” Tony muttered as Natasha carried him up to his nest. “I can handle rest.”

“Can you?” Natasha asked with an inelegant snort. “I was under the impression you and Steve never stop moving.”

“I _can_ ,” Tony insisted. Steve needed it and so he would, for Steve.

She lowered the ladder for him. Tony took one look at it and thought that he was probably too tired to try climbing it. Instead, he used a little more magic to help him float up to the attic. He knew he would pay for it later- he was already paying for his past efforts now- but that sounded like a problem for Tomorrow Tony.

Tony smiled fondly at the sight of his mate. Steve had been buried under a mountain of blankets, sound asleep, but he cracked one eye open when Tony touched down.

“Hello sweetheart,” he murmured sleepily.

“Darling,” Tony replied.

“Wards up?”

Tony nodded, rapidly becoming too tired to talk. Steve lifted up one arm invitingly. He slithered under the blankets and rested his head on Steve’s chest. “Hurt?” he asked.

“Other side,” Steve reassured him.

It was over finally. The fear, the attacks, the deaths, all of that was over. Steve’s pack- his pack- was safe now. Beside him, Steve was once again breathing deep and even. Tony snuggled deeper into his side and let his eyes drift shut, willing his brain to shut itself off.

There would be time tomorrow- time to construct a new arm for Bucky, time to rebuild the pack, time to discuss the possibility of a family.

There would be time but for now, this was enough. Being here with Steve, curled up together in their nest, was enough. He was happy.


End file.
